This specification relates to data processing and content distribution.
The Internet facilitates exchange of information between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables service providers to provide services to users that are not located in the same geographic regions as the service provider. Similarly, users that are interested in obtaining services over the Internet can identify service providers without limiting their search to local service providers.